highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Re-categorization Project
Recent category edits have reminded me that we still need to re-categorize the wiki. I started on the guns a while ago, but it never got any farther than that. This project not only includes adding and removing categories in articles but also creating new categories. We shouldn't need to create too many new categories; we just need enough to keep articles grouped logically together while not making navigation too confusing. If you have any ideas about how to re-categorize a certain group of articles, please respond below. I'm going to start on the characters for now. Join in and help with whatever articles you want. Most of them need to be re-categorized. I'm not including images in this project for now, though, as sorting through those will be an entire project in itself.Turambar ' 19:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :So I started with Fujimi Academy students and another idea I have is Fujimi Academy faculty but AFAIK this may only apply to 3 characters, so maybe it's not necessary. Maybe Adults? The character universe has not expanded that much so far. :The Supporting Characters category is probably going to encompass all the other characters who aren't main characters. One hand I can see that this may be helpful, and eventually as all topics in the parent Characters category would then be in either the Main Characters or Supporting Characters. Which is OK, but I think it's understood that there are usually only a few main characters in a series and even here 7, which is more than normal, and IMO the treatment of Kohta at least as a character puts him on the border between Main and Supporting (I'm assuming, I may be wrong). So that sort of calls into question the need for a Supporting Characters subcategory because everyone else by default will fall into this anyway anwyay. :Aside from recategorizing images, I was looking through there and there are a lot of unused ones, which is probably another topic. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 20:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Until now, our only two categories for characters were Main and Supporting Characters. They worked for a while, but I think the Supporting category has become too large. I also think it's better to use titles which are specific to HOTD rather than something so generic.Turambar ' 21:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, it looks a lot more focused and organized now. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 21:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) All right, the characters are good for now. I finished the weapons, though I think we may want to consider changing the guns a bit. I would suggest using something like "Rifles" or "Handguns" rather than "Long-ranged Guns." I'm not too concerned about vehicles and locations right now since there are so few, but there are more articles to create which will fall into those categories. The "Episodes and Chapters" category tree is quite a mess. It mostly just needs categories deleted, but I think some other changes may be in order. The only other new parent category I think we need is a real world category, but this can wait until we have pages to put in it. I added categories in "Characters" tree which contain the groups I was planning to make pages for. I now realize the categories aren't needed if we finish creating the group pages (we currently only have one for Shido's group). Personally, I favor the categories as they are easier and the group pages are more of a grouping of information rather than anything not on the rest of the wiki. We can always add a small summary to the category pages to make them more interesting. Tell me what you think.Turambar ' 02:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) i hope you don't mind but im going to follow over all the pages and correct spelling errors. :Not relevant to this topic, but thanks. And I've sent you a message about this, but please sign all forum and talk page messages. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 03:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC)